Nona (Star Trek)
Nona (Nancy Kovack) is one of the antagonists of the 1969 Star Trek episode ’A Private Little War’. She is a sexy, duplicitous witch woman who at first is on the side of her husband Tyree, before attempting to betray him. Nona first appears along with Tyree in their Tribal village. Unlike her peace-loving husband Tyree, Nona wants to fight against her tribe, which she defected from. However, Tyree does not want to do that. It is also revealed that she put a spell on Tyree to make him love her; Tyree even knows this! A tribesman comes up to Nona to get her to use her magic on Captain Kirk to heal him; she comes with him to the cave. When Nona reaches the cave, she hides at the mouth of it, seeing Dr. McCoy with a phaser heating up the rocks. An idea has formed in her sultry, deceitful little mind. The beautiful but untrustworthy witch walks off to find Tyree. When Nona meets Tyree, he wants to know if she has healed Kirk yet; she hasn’t. The scheming vamp then blackmails her husband into telling him everything he knows about Kirk in exchange for his life. Next, she and Tyree meet McCoy in the cave. Nona has in her hand a writhing, moving ‘root’ of sorts, which she places on the unconscious Kirk. Then, Tyree gets out a knife and slits her hand open! The witch woman writhes and chants over Kirk, moaning in a mystical manner. Finally, he is healed. McCoy checks on Nona to see the slit on her hand, but to his shock it is fully healed! A tired Nona then falls asleep next to Kirk. When she wakes up, she tells McCoy that now Kirk is hers.. The next morning, Kirk is found awake standing next to a sleeping Nona. McCoy and Tyree begin talking about the other tribe and how they are attenpting to wipe out their tribe. Nona wakes up and seductively begins trying to get Kirk to give Tyree and the tribe some weapon so they can eliminate the opposing tribe, but Tyree objects. The men begin to talk about this, while Nona is left behind. While they are talking, the ambitious villainess reappears and tince again tries to persuade Kirk to get their tribe the weapons, now in a much more aggressive manner. Angrily, Tyree says no, and Nona storms out angrily, saying that Tyree has picked the wrong friends and she has picked the wrong husband! Nona is seen again much later when Kirk finds her so she can get Tyree to agree to his plan. The beauty is seen walking past topless (although nothing is shown) and Kirk catches up to her to talk when she has her top on. However, the crafty femme fatale has something else in mind... Nona wants Kirk under her complete and absolute control... Seductively, Nona gets Kirk to smell her herb, which will make him become controlled by his desire towards her... The seductress and Kirk begin kissing in their passionate desire; unbeknownst to them Tyree has spotted them! Seemingly taking his aim at them, Three reconsiders and throws his gun down in disgust. However, the worst is yet to come... A monster, the same species that injured Kirk earlier, jumps out of the bushes and begins attacking Nona, throwing her onto the ground! Nona screams for help as Kirk watches for a while, completely in shock! Eventually, Kirk regains his sense and jumps onto the creatures back; the creature calmly sends him flying and continues attacking the beautiful vixen. Kirk spots his phaser on the ground, and shoots the creature, saving Nona’s life! However, a treacherous idea has formed in her mind... While Kirk is on the ground, Nona picks up a rock and hits him on the head with it, incapacitating him and leaving him on the ground. She picks up the phaser and runs off, meaning to give it to the other tribe. Eventually, Nona find a patrol of the enemy tribe and offers the phase, speaking to them condescendingly as she says that this will help them destroy the other tribe. The patrol recognise her as Tyree‘s wife, and proceed to grab the villainess, kissing her and presumably attempting to rape her. Desperately, Nona tries to tell them that she is telling the truth and tries to shoot them with the phaser, but she does not know how to do it and it fails. She then gets out a knife and tries to kill them with it; they manage to get the knife off of her! Just when it seems it couldn’t get any worse, Tyree, Kirk and McCoy appear! Loudly exclaiming that Nona has set them up, the enemy tribe stab the villainess, dumping the lifeless body face-down on the ground. Because of her treachery, Nona has ignited a full-on war and Tyree has relinquished his rule of peace. Trivia *Nancy Kovack appeared as Monique in the 1964 episode ‘Hail To The Chief’ for the tv series ‘Voyage To The Bottom Of The sea’. *Nancy Kovack appeared as the evil nurse Miss Flostone in the 1965 episode "The Brain-Killer Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." *Nancy Kovack appeared as Queenie, the Joker's henchwoman in the 1966 episodes "The Joker is Wild" and "Batman is Riled" for the TV series "Batman". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Barbara, a villainess in the 1966 Matt Helm spy spoof film, "The Silencers". In the movie she attempts to seduce Matt Helm (Dean Martin) and then tries to kill him by sticking him with a knife. This attempt is thwarted when Tina (Daliah Lavi) shoots her in the back 2 times. *Nancy Kovack appeared as Sonja, the KAOS agent in the 1969 episode "The Night They Raided Knights" in the TV series Get Smart. *Nancy Kovack appears as Rita Mitchell, a rich snobby actress in the 1965 episode "The Moving Finger" for the TV series "I Dream of Jeannie". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Clio Vanita in the 1969 two-part episode "Cousin Serena Strikes Again" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Nona in the 1969 episode ‘A Private Little War’ for the tv series ‘Star Trek’. *Nancy Kovack appeared (with brunette hair) as Sheila Sommers, the ex-girlfriend of Darrin Stephens (Dick York) in two episodes of the TV series "Bewitched" from 1964-1968. As a blonde, she played other villainesses - see above (perhaps being a perfect cast for the trope of the “evil blonde” https://allthetropes.org/wiki/Blondes_Are_Evil). Gallery Nona.jpg Nona-Starman.jpg star-trek-babes-nancy-kovak-as-kanutu-nona-in-a-private-little-war.jpg 2018_11_05_12_57_370007__47664.1541464995.1280.1280.jpg A9zWFCp.jpg Nona-nativeAmerican-outfit.jpg A Private Little War.jpg 2e2f267b250b4898ecdaea46879d2ea5.gif Nona8x10a.jpg TOS2x19i.png 41BKvEszKEL._SX385_.jpg Category:1960s Category:Adulteress Category:Bare Stomach Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliated Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Supernatural Powers Category:The Vamp Category:Thief Category:Topless Category:Traitoress Category:Witch Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Hypnosis Category:Blackmailer Category:Barefoot